galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Light Bringer
One in every thousand Avalonian elves is born with the Gift of Light. These rare individuals are taken from their homes during puberty to become light bringers. These elves are born without the innate immunity to sleep and enchantment spells. Instead, they are born with a power over spells and abilities that produce light. The power, if not discovered beforehand, typically manifests during puberty, at which point the family contacts the Order of the Light Bringers if one isn't already aware. The elf begins training in the arcane arts and, once powerful enough, will be initiated into the Order themselves. Once in the Order, the light bringer is tasked with three core duties. First and foremost he is a protector of the elven nation. While not an official part of the government, they dedicate themselves to defending their home. Second, he is a slayer of the cursed undead. He uses his light to sear the soulless abominations and destroy them for good. Third, and considered to be the most important by some light bringers, is the duty to lead excursions into the Underdark to attack and defeat the evil drow. 'Requirements' To qualify to become a Light Bringer, a character must fulfill the following criteria *'Alightment:' Any Good *'Race: 'Avalon Elf *'Skills:' Knowledge (Arcana) 5 ranks *'Spells:' Able to cast 1st level arcane spells. *'Languages: '''Undercommon *'Special:' Lightbringer alternate racial trait. '''Hit Dice: '''d6 Light Bringer 'Class Skills' The Light Bringer's class skills are Appraise (Int), Craft (Int), Fly (Dex), Heal (Wis), Knowledge (All) (Int), Linguistics (Int), Profession (Wis), Spellcraft (Int). '''Skill Ranks per Level:' 2 + Int modifier. 'Class Features' The following are class features of the Light Bringer. 'Weapon and Armor Proficiencies (''Ex) The Light Bringer does not gain any weapon or armor proficiencies. Light Bringer (Ex) At 1st level the light bringer is initaited into the Order of the Light Bringers and gains the rank of Light Bringer. He receives a +2 bonus on all Cha based skill checks when dealing with other members of the Order and any Avalon elf that is loyal to the nation of Aeonil. The light bringer learns a new language that has no name and is known as the language of the Order. He cannot teach this language to any other person. Light Spells (Ex) At 1st level the light bringer adds all of the light spells to his spell book. All spells listed are treated as arcane spells of the level listed and all further bonuses granted by this prestige class towards light spells apply to this list. All of these spells are written in the language of the Order and cannot be shared with any other caster. In the case of spontaneous casters these spells are added to their list of spells known. *'''0th: Dancing lights, flare, light *'1st:' Dancing lantern, faerie fire, flare burst, snapdragon fireworks *'2nd: 'Blinding ray, burst of radiance, continual flame, flickering lights, light lance, pyrotechnics *'3rd:' Campfire wall, daylight, discovery torch, searing light, spotlight *'4th:' Burst with light, mydriatic spontaneity, rainbow patern, wandering star motes, wrathful mantle *'5th:' Firefall, flame strike, wall of light *'6th:' Chains of light, pillar of life *'7th:' Sunbeam *'8th:' Sunburst *'9th:' Fiery body Penetrating Light (Ex) A light bringer is highly trained with light spells. Starting at 1st level all light spells he casts are at a +1 caster level to overcome spell resistance. This bonus increases to +2 at 3rd level and by an additional +1 everything three levels after. This bonus stacks with the bonus provided by the lightbringer alternate racial trait. However, it only adds to the caster level of spells. Blinding Flash (Su) At 2nd level, as a standard action, a light bringer can emit a flash of light. The powerful light emanates out 20 feet from him. Creatures with fewer hit dice than the light bringer within this area are blinded for 1d4 rounds unless they succeed a Fort save (DC 10 +1/2 character level + caster ability score). All creatures in this area are dazzled for a number of rounds equal to your light bringer level. A light bringer can use this ability 3 + Int or Cha modifer, which ever is higher, times per day. Light's Gift (Sp) At 2nd level the ability to cast light at will granted by the lightbringer alternate racial trait is now usable as a swift action. Light Infusion (Su) The light bringer has learned to infuse al of this spells with light. At 4th level when a light bringer hits an undead creature or any creature with light vulnerability or light blindness he adds +1 damage per spell level to spells, spell-like abilities, or supernatural abilities. This bonus is increased by +2 against undead that are vulnerable to light. This bonus increase to +2 damager per spell level (+4 vs. undead vulnerable to light) at 8th level. Shadow Breaker (Ex and Su) Upon reaching 5th level, the light bringer gains the rank and title of Shadow Breaker. He receives an additional +2 bonus on all Cha based skill checks when dealing with other members of the Order and any Avalon elf that is loyal to Aeonil. With his new rank, he has learned to destroy the powers of darkness and shadow. He may attempt to dispel or counterspell a spell with the darkness or shadow descriptor as if using dispel magic with caster level equal to his character level. Using this ability is a standard action. Attempting to counterspell with this ability requires the light bringer to ready his action as normal. This ability can be used if the spell to be counterspelled was not identified. However, if used against a spell that does not have the darkness or shadow descriptor then the ability is wasted with no effect. A light bringer can use this ability 3 + Int or Cha modifer, which ever is higher, times per day. Sun Casting (Su) When using magic under the sun, the light bringer can draw energy and sustenance from it. At 7th level, when under direct natural sunlight, the light bringer can heal himself every time he casts a spell. The healing is equal to 1 point per spell level of the spell being cast. This can only ever heal the light bringer and can never heal another creature even if the spell affects multiple targets. Light Bearer (Ex and Su) Upon reaching 10th level the light bringer gains the rank and title of Light Bearer. He receives an additional +2 bonus on all Cha based skill checks when dealing with other members of the Order and any Avalon elf that is loyal to Aeonil. With his new rank he has learned to create powerful light. When using his lightbringer alternate racial trait to cast light he can instead cast daylight. Also, when using his Sun Casting ability he heals double the spell level.